fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) The Setting
Current Events A foul wind blows through the lands of the Reach as the Scarecrow once more begins his assault. Birds of every size and species take to the skies, fleeing for some unknown haven in far off lands. Teleportation spells have ceased functioning at longer than one mile ranges; planeshift refuses to send anyone anywhere other than the point they left the material plane; gate similarly refuses to offer overland travel. Resurrection magic wanes, leaving everyone with far fewer second chances. The walls of all major cities seem far more of a necessity, but those stuck within can feel them slowly closing in around them. The warhounds of the Scarecrow are on the march. Reports of vasts hosts of fiends and undead marching on the settled lands filter in from scouts. Coastlines the world over churn with the forgotten dead and other, more unknowable beasts. Even small ponds and once-babbling brooks now grow sinister with eerily darkened shapes flitting about within. Elsewhere the generals of the Scarecrow sit in their fortified citadels, weaving ancient magics and conjuring catastrophes. Already, a meteor has threatened to wipe Dragons Peak off the map. Two immense Malison dragons have been sighted and summarily slain in the skies above Hope's Redoubt. Word of an oncoming vast navy accompanied by a swarm of kaiju has reached Valhalla's Rest. Their progress, much to the relief of the citizens, has been slowed by a massive storm front conjured by a certain ice witch. In retaliation, a tsunami swept across the seaside city, decimating its population. This is but the beginning. The end of the world is nigh. Unconfirmed Rumors The Scarecrow has taken mortal form to inspect cities he plans to lay seige to. The Scarecrow's presence has empowered traditional undead and weakened the Elven undead. A blood infection has been sending citizens at random into murderous rampages. Shambling hordes deep beneath the surf have been spotted by fishermen. Their destination is unknown and oft speculated. Former heroes from the original battle for Caeth Shaeras have been resurrected as assassins for the Scarecrow. They have been said to possess the ability to nullify mythic powers. Crops have been spoiling en masse, leaving the land around their rot blighted and unusable. Several dormant volcanoes have spontaneously become active once more. Those who pledge themselves to the Scarecrow by displaying an empty circle above their door will be spared the fate of those who stand against him. They will have the luxury of living evil lives of cruelty rather than fates worse than death. Ora's followers and his Champion were traversing the Rainbow Bridge to reinforce this world when the Scarecrow began trapping them lost in time and space. It is said that since the Malison dragons' attack, they have returned to this world. Ora has kindled Aiolysse's spark of divinity and made her a minor god, much as he had done with his followers of old. Yet another eldritch behemoth has clawed its way to the material plane thanks to the completion of some dark, forbidden ritual that was not stopped in time. The ramifications of its access to the Material Plane have yet to be seen. Confirmed News A necropolis of failed Baelnorns has been discovered beneath Caeth Shaeras. Efforts to suppress this rumor have failed. It is unknown how extensive the infestation spans within the forgotten catacombs. Rumors suggest that some of these undead date back to the founding of the elven nation, and are privy to forgotten magic. High mages have been seen preparing for expeditions into the tombs. Followers of Ora have returned from their trek across the stars to retrieve their brethren lost in time and space. They have established a small camp in the former elven trade town of Imyasari. The vast basalt pillar stemming the flow of souls to the Boneyard has been toppled, allowing teleportation and resurrection to function as intended once more. Pantheon Fiend's Reach uses a variety of pantheons thanks to the Reach itself existing as a dumping point for the unwanted and unfortunate of many different dimensions. As such, the deities of the following pantheons are available for worship here. Deities that do not have a pre-existing set of boons available for player use provide none to players. Notable exceptions to this rule include Ora, who provides all appropriate boons to those capable of using domains, and Annalise, who provides all appropriate boons as a warlock patron. Golarion As is natural for a game utilizing the Pathfinder system, the Golarion pantheon is available for use and worship. Many, if not most, of the saltborn who wash up on the shores of the Reach come from Golarion, so it is only natural that they would wish to continue revering the gods of their home. Yharnam With the recent discovery of the eternally moonlit city of Yharnam, the Great Ones and Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods are now able to be worshipped within the Reach. As their presence is not widespread, open worship of either is likely to be viewed with skepticism and suspicion everywhere but within Yharnam and its surrounding areas. Earth Not even the denizens of Earth have been spared the fate of exile to the Reach, bringing with them all of the vastly varied systems of worship present there. Due to Earthers making up but a fraction of the minority of saltborn not from Golarion, mention of such deities is often met with a great deal of confusion. Reachers Though most Reachers pray to the same gods as those of Golarion, there are a few local powers that bear the weight of divinity. The most recent of which, Ora, has already begun the process of peacefully converting followers from anyone willing to throw in their lot with him. Ora's greatest adversary, referred to primarily as the Scarecrow, also sees worship within the Reach though almost nothing is known about the mysterious evil. Category:Archives